In Which Katie Gets Her Man
by ChaoticInsaneDreams
Summary: Not Mergana but Colin/Katie. A quick fic I whipped up in honor of the photoshoot teaser that was released today. Rated M for language and Possessive/Jealous!Katie. Hilarity ensues during the photoshoot for The Lady.


A/N: This was inspired by a few events and people. The first thing is obvious, without the support of my best friend ever, I wouldn't have written this no matter how much the idea was bouncing around inside my head so thanks bleedy, love you long time :). The second thing that happened was that a twenty second teaser of the Colin Morgan, Katie McGrath photoshoot for The Lady was released today. Needless to say, it was absolutely _amazing_. In addition to the inspiration and support I had to write this, I'd like to also do a quick shout out to Jenny and all the other Mergana fans of the Tumblr world. Honestly, this chick is pretty legit awesome, definitely one of the biggest Mergana and ColinxKatie fans I've come across, so I hope all who read this enjoy. Cheers, Cid.

Katie was not amused. She could probably go so far as to say she was anything _but_ amused, happy, content, or any of those other foolish fluffy feelings Colin was always going on about. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't a cold hearted vamp like some of those blood sucking media types had labeled her out to be. So she was a bit of a rebel emo hipster scene kid in high school; sue her it was bloody fun. And sure, maybe she had been breaking out of her shell bit by bit since she began her career as an actress, it was Colin bloody Morgans fault. He was just so...goofy and adorable and honestly it wasn't her fault that bloody everyone loved him.

Which was the problem right now. That absolute skank, Ruth Bradley had been all over Colin since she showed up early this morning. Okay so she wasn't really a skank, but she certainly had no shame or sense of decency, fuck you very much. The stupid that he was, he hadn't noticed a thing. It was all "Oh thanks Ruth!" here and "Oh no, that looks lovely on you Ruth!" there, while Katie was hustled about from shot to shot. Its not like she was jealous. She just had some sense of what to do and what not to do in public and seeing her fellow actress throw herself at Colin was simply disgusting. Maybe she a tad jealous.

On the other side of the large car port, Colin was having an absolute _blast._ He got to wear all this really cool clothes that were for people much cooler than him; like Bradley, he would be able to pull off this swanky look like he was from the 20's. But the design team had assured him he would look fine and when he finally got to see himself in the mirror, he didn't really think it was him for a moment. The transformation he had to go through to turn into Dragoon the Great didn't surprise him nearly as much as this did! Although it was a little odd pretending to be from New York in the 20's. He supposed he would have been one of the poor irish immigrants and decided to keep his accent out anyway. And there were so many cool things here! Vintage cars and motorcycles and this was most definitely one of the coolest places he had been. And he was here with Katie, one of his best friends ever! If Bradley and Angel and everyone else were it would be perfect, but with Katie here it was guaranteed to be a blast. Although she had been...in a slight mood today. Yesterday had been absolutely amazing when they were doing the shots of just the two of them. If his mum had seen him, she would have most certainly smacked him upside the head for looking at his friend like that. But he couldn't help it, Katie was absolutely in her element. Although, there were a few close calls where he had to summon all of his acting power not to make a fool out of himself. Like when Katie crawled onto the pool table, giving him that particular smirk that told him she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"_Colin, we need you to stand just a bit closer to the pool table, and face slightly away from Katie. And Katie lean back a bit, like you're trying to seduce him or something" the crew laughed and Katie gave a quick smirk as she leaned back on her elbows, leg crooked up just enough to shift the flapper dress they had her in. "Oh I can do that," she said and Colin gulped nervously; when had it gotten so warm in here? He shuffled a bit closer, cursing his sudden lack of control. Katie arched her eyebrow slightly, head tilting back slightly in the way that never failed to make him bloody terrified of her. "Col, whats the hold up? I won't bite," she said with a hint of laughter, "unless you want me to that is." Colin finally gained control of himself, his internal voice berating him harshly; odd, it sounded just like his mother the day she found him conning shop keepers into giving him sweet candies. _

Katie had been her usual seductive teasing gorgeous self on the first day, but today something had changed. He didn't think it was Ruth, she was quite friendly to him and he thought the two young actresses would have gotten on grandly. Maybe it was just because she had been doing individual shots all morning; he surely missed doing the shots with her. Not that there was anything wrong with Ms. Bradley she was just a little...too friendly. Currently, he was sitting in this beautiful old cherry red car, pretending he could drive while the lighting crew went through the motions. He caught sight of Katie from across the way and grinned, waving dramatically to get her attention. She tried rolling her eyes indifferently, keeping the high and mighty look she had perfected from her role as Morgana before cracking a true Katie grin that made his stomach get all fluttery. Shut up he wasn't a girl like Bradley continuously teased, he was just very emotional. Even though she was so far away, he instantly saw when her carefree smile clattered to the floor. She narrowed her eyes into a slight glare before looking away. He was absolutely baffled, what had he done this time? He could understand why she was upset last time, but in his defense, it was all Bradley's idea to trick room service into cleaning her room while she was in the shower...and its not like he knew she hadn't had a towel in the bathing room.

He was startled quite severely when he felt someone press themselves up against his side. He looked down and immediately was given quite an eyeful of Ruth's cleavage as she draped her arm around him loosely. "Oh Colin, isn't this a wonderful car? I wouldn't mind going for a ride, would you?" she practically purred in his ear. Colin yelped, in a manly way of course, and yanked the door open, falling out of the car in his hurry to get away from her. Ruth peeked over the edge of the door at him, before scooting over delicately. "Eager are we?" she said with a smirk. Colin idly noted in the back of his mind that her smirk was off, she should ask Katie for tips.

"Erm no," he stuttered grasping for straws before his eyes landed on the shiny wheels in front of him. " I was just admiring the car tires, nice set of shoes aren't they?" Most of the crew had seen his clumsy fall out of the car and by this time were making their way over to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Katie making her way over slightly, though her gaze shifted to Ruth for the briefest of moments and she changed course to the table of drinks behind the camera crew. Ruth attempted what he assumed was a seductive smirk once more and slid her leg slowly out of the car to rest in front of him, a black stiletto resting uncomfortably close to his inner thigh.

"So you like shoes Colin? Perhaps you're a leg man as well? How do you like these little heels? Quite pretty are they not?" Colin gulped, eyes shifting around nervously, a silent plea for help. The lighting crew guys seemed content to snicker at him, the berks. He was never the type to be very good under pressure, his mind always turned to mush when he was put on the spot. "I prefer Vans!" he blurted out loudly, eyes nervously shifting to Katie to take in her shocked expression before groaning at his own stupidity. This was not going to end well.

Katie was shocked. Had he just said he preferred Vans? Memories of various conventions flashed before her eyes. Most of the time they all dressed a little more casual, and she always teased Colin over how they always ended up matching somehow. She could still hear his adamant arguments that Vans were God's gift to man. The silly, sillly boy. And yet, the way his eyes had immediately sought her out had to mean something right? Well, she was willing to take the chance. She was tired of this silly little dance they were stuck in, and even if it wasn't what she thought, Hell would freeze over and the devil would play the bagpipes before Katie let that harpy sink her claws into Colin. With that thought in mind, she marched up to the car, the crew members parting hurriedly.

Colin heard the soft padding of feet behind him and turned around to see Katie marching over with The Look on her face. "Oh bloody fucking hell," he said instinctively and started scooting away. "The Look" was thus named by Bradley. The Look only came out under a certain series of events, involving a particularly bad prank on Bradley's part and theoretically that special time of the month. Side effects of The Look were Katie going all "Morgana" for a week or so and the cold shoulder for a week after that. Which is why Colin was now ready to start groveling, but Katie walked right by him, flashing him a quick surprisingly warm smile before going to stand directly in front of Ruth. The Look disappeared, to be replaced with a smirk that Colin knew was her premium smirk. Not that he organized and ranked her smirks...this one was just particularly sinister. Ruth seemed to pick up on this fact as she made to get out of the car and stand up, but Katie stepped forward, forcing her back into the car. "Off so soon Ruth? Why don't we stay and chat for a moment? I don't think the lighting crew will be ready for a few minutes, will you boys?" she said leveling a glare at the crowded crew members. They scurried about like ants and soon it was just the three of them, though Colin was desperately trying to sneak away on the sly. Katie spotted him though, and she patted the back seat slightly, directing a stare that brooked no argument. He scrambled to his feet and hesitantly got into the seat behind Katie's. "Now that we're all here," she began brightly, and Colin had a feeling of severe apprehension swim up from the pit of his stomach. "I will make this very clear Ruth Bradley, you will fuck off and get your harpy skank claws out of Colin and I will allow you to leave this set with all of those fine hair extensions of yours in place!" Ruth narrowed her eyes angrily, glaring at Colin like all of this was somehow _his_ fault before getting out of the car and stomping off.

Silence fell over the pair and Colin was really beginning to get nervous. Was this a "hey thanks for saving me mate!" moment? For some reason, the look in Katie's eye told him it was time to man up. Ah well, he knew this was probably going to happen eventually. He wasn't exactly quite sure how to do this, so he figured he'd jump in feet first and hope Katie figured it out before he hit rock bottom.

"Claws Katie, really? Where do you think these things up?" he said with a smirk, doing an internal fist pump when she smiled in response, looking away momentarily.

"Vans Col? What a way to a woo a girl," she sniped back, though for once he could hear the unasked question. _Did you mean it?_

It was good to know they were on the same page, that made his next move so much easier. He hopped over the seat and wrapped an arm around Katie, pulling her close into his side. "What can I say," he said, pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head,"I have a thing for bad ass chicks. And I just happen to know this one chick that is the most bad ass of them all. Has multiple piercings, even a tongue stud which is bloody sexy. She's pretty fierce, can beat up some pretty tough guys without breaking a sweat and knows how to use a sword. But she's also the most loving woman I have ever met. When she loves, she loves with all her heart and soul, and I'm really hoping that I can apply for that position."

She reached up and gently moved his face to meet her eyes. He wasn't that surprised when he saw the wide smile she reserved for when she was around friends and family, but it still filled him stomach with the flutters again. "I may be able to put in a good word for you," she said softly, stroking his cheek softly. "But for now, just kiss me you silly wonderful man."

"I suppose I can do that," Colin said, moving his head slightly to brush his lips gently against her own. Katie was having none of that though, and pushed harder against him, shoving her tongue into his mouth with the same passion that she set about everything else. It was mind blowing, explosive, euphoric; everything wrapped up into one perfect woman. _I reckon this is better than magic_. Colin wrenched away with groan, eyes dark with evident lust. "Bloody fucking hell woman, are you trying to kill me? I thought you took your tongue stud out during filming!"

The laugh that met his ears was both heartwarming and sinfully arousing, and Colin grabbed her quite firmly, dragging the both of them out of the car and to her dressing room. "Lets see if I can find anymore piercings you little minx," he whispered in her ear. Katie shoved him up against the wall, wrapping her arms around his necks and tangling her hands into his hair as she smashed herself against him in another searing kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer against him as she pulled back just enough to look him in the eye. "While I really want to say we have all the time in the world, I'm really really impatient and have been waiting far too long for this, so lets pretend like I say that later yeah?"

Colin simply grinned in response and swept them into the dressing room, the door closing behind them with a sharp clip. Needless to say, the photoshoot took a day longer than scheduled.


End file.
